I will love you in this life and in the next
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: Doranbolt and Wendy are living a good life, until something happens to Wendy on a mission. Will love reach the two in every life time that they meet, and will they remember their past love or will it ruin the love they already have?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! so here's a new Dorendy fanfic I swear I will upload a lot sooner, I was writing a lot over the week so I have three fics going on, two dorendy and one nalu! (I have been using my laptop for writing too, I usually use my phone, but I'll be using my laptop a lot too, so enjoy and review and follow the story if you like it.

Chapter 1

Wendy Marvell and Doranbolt Gryder lives changed shortly after Wendy almost died from a mission. Team Natsu was now able to do S-class missions, while working on a new mission, Wendy almost died from a deadly blow. She couldn't leave her bed for almost three weeks, until one day she woke up feeling just fine. She felt like she never got hurt at all, the thing was that she started to grow faster. After the few weeks she had grown and reached just below Dorabolt's shoulders. He was surprised at how much his little girlfriend has grown, but he was happy that she was okay again. he was working at the council when he heard what had happen. He immediately went straight to Fairy Tail, wanting to make sure his Wendy didn't get hurt anymore than she needed too. He never left her side all those weeks she was in pain and couldn't move. The night before her miraculous recovery he had fallen asleep next to Wendy in bed. Once he woke up he didn't find her in bed, but instead she was stretching looking out the window.

"Woah, Wendy are you okay? Don't move around so much, you might still be injured. Please don't strain yourself, I don't want you in any more pai-."

He was cut off by Wendy who made her way back to the bed, "Mest I'm fine, I don't know how but all my injuries are gone, and I don't feel anymore pain. You can stop worrying now, smile please."

The next move Doranbolt made surprised Wendy since he moved pretty quick. He made her lay on her back on the bed as he dominated her mouth. She gripped his back as he ran his hands over her body. She gave out a sigh once he pulled away from her lips, wishing she could have more.

"You know Mest you could have told me you wanted a kiss. I would have gladly given you as many as you wanted, hehe."

Looking down at Wendy he smirked, "Well it wouldn't be as thrilling now if I asked every time I wanted to kiss you. Besides I have been patiently waiting for THREE weeks to kiss you senseless."

'Well I'm not objecting, you can continue if you want," Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It felt weird to be in her new body that had grown, if she had to say she finally had to the body of a eighteen year old, event though she was still sixteen, but really was twenty three . In a way she felt closer to him by growing a bit more, since they were so far apart in age. She never cared about that anyways, it was just the fact that he might leave her for someone his age. After all the years they had been together, he had proved her wrong on that theory. Now, with this hard patch, it had proven even more that he would always be next to her no matter what.

As she continued to look in his eyes she still saw his worry in his eyes, "I'll be fine, okay, look I'm right here aren't I?"

He sighed, "I know Wens, but you can disappeared at any given moment. Anything can turn our world upside down again."

Cupping his face in her hands she looked at him with earnest eyes, "Please Doranbolt don't think like that, please don't worry."

"... Okay."

A month had gone by and Wendy continued to grow even more, and Doranbolt continued to get worried. Whatever had happened on Team Natsu's mission has seriously affected her. Both them went to different hospitals hoping for an answer, but never getting one. Everyone at the guild helped with money and did their best to cheer up the couple. For the day they were at the guild planning on visiting Porlyusica to see if she had come up with anything to help Wendy.

Natsu and Lucy sat in their usual spot at their table, and Lucy noticed how gloomy he had been for the past week. putting down her book she scooted closer to him, "Natsu are you okay? You seem sad lately?"

With his head on the table, he looked over at her, "Well Lucy I feel like I'm the reason why Wendy she having her weird growing problem, We shouldn't have brought her along on that mission, then she wouldn't be in the mess that she's in."

"I can understand where you're coming from Natsu, but we can't do anything now, I'm pretty sure she doesn't blame any of us for what happened, nor does Doranbolt. So don't be too hard on yourself okay?''

"I know Lucy, I think we should get something for her, but since she looks a lot older, I don't know what to get, maybe you do?"

"Well I might have an idea, but we are going to need everyone's help on this though."

"Oh okay, well you can count on me to get everyone together," he smiled as he took off telling Mira first.

He was finally smiling, but she would have to make sure that Wendy and Doranbolt had a day off for what she was planning, of course everyone would have fun with them as well.

Walking towards Wendy, she sat down besides her, "Hey Wens, how are you feeling?"

Wendy looked over at Lucy and smiled, "I'm doing just fine, but I can't get used to how much I've changed already. haha, I'm finally look my age I guess."

"I always forget that you're supposed to be twenty three huh, well I came by because I wanted to know if you and Doranbolt have next week off, We'll be planning something for you guys, but everyone will be involved."

"That sounds nice, and I don't think we will have anything, since we are out of options at this point."

"Don't think too much into it okay, I'm sure we will find a way to fix your growth spurt."

"Yeah I know. I believe we will."

Everyone in the guild had build their very own carnival hoping it would take off the tension of Wendy's problem. As the couple walked into the back of the guild they were taking back at all the colorful rides. Doranbolt wanted Wendy to have as much fun as she wanted tonight, the only way that was happening was by him being the little kid. she giggled as they spun and twisted around in the rides. He had forgotten the wonderful sound of her laughter and the sweetness of her bright smiles. It felt like all the worry and stress melted away for that brief moment. Both of them sat down enjoying ice cream after finishing every ride.

Looking over at Wendy he never wanted the smile he loved so much to melt away, he leaned over, "Darling, do you wanna try some of my ice cream?''

"Hmm, sure why not."

He brought the ice cream closer to her face, but he pushed into her face just enough for the ice cream to cover her nose. He chuckled as he leaned over and licked off the ice cream, "I love you."

Wendy had a pout on her face, "No, none of that. You were being mean.''

"Wah, girls are such a hassle, haha. Ow I'm just kidding Wendy, I really do love you.''

She giggled, "I know Doranbolt, I really, really love you too, also you deserved that punch."

"I think it's time for us to head home, and have some fun of our own. Don't you think?''

"Really Doranbolt, you can't wait anymore?"

"Nope."

After the visit with Porlyusica, Wendy finally stopped growing, but she started to get ill again. She spent a lot of time in bed, and hardly moved or talked. Doranbolt never went back to work so he could take care of her, until she finally convinced him to go to work. As much as he wanted to stay, she was right he needed to go back to work at the council so he continue supporting them both. The whole day as he was writing up reports he had an uneasy feeling, so he rushed through all his work to head home early. When he got back he hoped nothing bad happened, but once he opened the bedroom door he didn't find her there. She was nowhere to be found, no one had seen her since the day before, and the neighbors never saw her leave. He spent the rest of his life looking for her, and never found her.

Wendy had just turned sixteen and was already going to college. She would tell you she never believed in ghosts or past lives, but she started to doubt that after she met one person in her math class. His sea foam green eyes felt so familiar to her, yet she didn't recollect ever seeing them.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting lately like I said I would, buuuut my laptop ended up in the LER or laptop emergency room as I like to call it. (I had to take it to a repair hop for a few days). So here's the new chapter, and I will upload the new chapters for the other fics as welL, aaaaand I have two more ideas for Dorendy so I'll be writing those soon! Enjoy, and don't forget to review or follow the story for new chapter updates!

Chapter 2

She was late already to her first class of her college freshman year. Wendy never, ever missed one of her math classes, since of course she was a wizz at math. After ten minutes of running she finally reached the door to her class. Opening it slowly she quickly made her way to her seat, but she tripped catching the teacher's attention. Since it was a big room like the large classrooms that look like an auditorium, any small noise could echo off the walls.

"Hello miss, and you might be? Also for future reference, class starts at ten."

"I'm very sorry Sir, and my name is Wendy Marvell, it won't happen again," after picking everything up she sat down taking a deep breathe.

She would always get nervous, and shy around a lot of people. Setting her things on the table, she quickly took out her notebook. Her morning wasn't exactly good, as she dug around in her bag she couldn't find a single pen or pencil.

There was a loud banging noise coming from the doors, so everyone went quiet looking towards the door. someone walked through the door she couldn't see him well.

The professor was first to speak, "Ah, it looks like someone else is late, now who are you young man?''

"Good morning sir, I'm back, It's me Doranbolt,'' he gave a small smile as he looked around the room. Then he spotted Wendy who still had her hand in her bag looking at him.

"Oh, I didn't recognized you with your hair grown out. Well, hurry up and sit down."

Doranbolt decided to sit by Wendy mostly because he liked the expression on her face as she looked at him. Wendy was still looking at him, and she watched him as walked towards her. He quickly made his way through the row of seats, and sat down right next to her. She blinked a couple of times, then went bright red noticing how close he got to her face.

He was smirking at her, "Hello there, you okay?''

She was trying to find her words, and started to stutter, "Y-yeah, I'm okay, uh, you're _really_ close to my face," then she remembered she was looking for her pencil, and started searching through her bag again.

He watched her as she dug around in her bag, until finally he decided to give her his pen, "Here, you can keep this one, but it's the only one I have."

She looked up at him confused, "Then shouldn't you be using it?"

"Nah, I don't need it, the pretty lady next to me does."

Wendy thought sure, this guy was good looking, but from the way he was talking it sounded like he was just a flirt. She handed him back the pen, "No thanks, I have my own right here."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I can tell I went a little far with the joke, but really you are beautiful. I wasn't sure if you were one of those type of girls that liked that kind of thing."

she was already writing down things on her paper, but she continued the conversion, "A little?''

"Okay A lot."

"Joke?"

"Uuh, flirt?"

"Those type?''

"Hey look I just thought you were, I'm sorry, really I am. I was nervous."

She stopped writing, then started again, "Thank you... I would say your name, but I don't know it."

He was leaning on his arm looking at her, "That makes two of us, I'm Doranbolt Gryder."

She looked up at him this time, and saw the way he looked at her, "I.. Uh.. I'm Wendy Marvell... Thanks Doranbolt."

He smiled at her, "Tell me why are you thanking me?"

"For owning up."

"that's it?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the class time she felt nervous, because he never moved. He continued to look at her, and he was pretty close as it was, but she felt it would be weird for her to tell him to stop. Since it would mean she was looking at him too. For some reason she felt strongly attracted to him, even though they only just met. Then she thought about something else, she graduated early from high school, and she wondered how old he was. She was only sixteen, so if he graduated with his class, then he should be eighteen or even twenty. She was one to never break laws, and never planned on doing so in the future, even if she wanted to be with him, if he was twenty, then it could never work. He could get arrested, or worse her parents could file a lawsuit on him.

The teacher dismissed the class, so she quickly gathered her things to head back to her dorm room. She was still young, but learned how to live on her own since her parents were always working. She wasn't expecting him to help her with her stuff, but he grabbed her books, and carried them for her.

"Come on, let's go. I can help you to your next class if you want. My class doesn't start until another three hours."

"Oh well my class doesn't start in another hour and a half."

"I see, then where are we going?"

For someone she just met it seemed like he didn't want to leave her alone. She didn't know what to do to get rid of him, even though she couldn't trust him just yet either. Somehow though, She did trust him in some way, in some form. It was like before when she wasn't sure why she was attracted to him in the first place.

He nudged her, "Hey look I'm not trying to get clingy or be a creep, but I just wanna hang out with you for awhile, if that's fine."

Maybe, just maybe it was the same for him as well. She blushed as she looked into his eyes, "I-its fine.. I don't mind."

"Really!?.. I mean really? I'll buy lunch before you leave to your next class."

"Can I ask something?," She wanted to ask him if he felt the same way, but it would be weird to ask since they only just met.

Somehow he got nervous, because she seemed familiar in every way. He knew how she would react, and not sure on others, but he a had strong urge to protect her. He just hoped that she didn't ask anything weird.

"Yeah, go right ahead. Ask away Wens."

When he said her name like that she a feeling of recollection. It was a brief image of them together sitting at a table laughing, and the look he had when he looked at her made her heart jump. She never ever in her life met him, until now, unless she's daydreaming.

She shook her head, "You think we can have Ice cream instead?"

It surprised him, but he was hoping he would take her to an amazing sandwich place he had found, but if that's what she wants then it was okay with him.

"Sure, I know a good place on campus that's not far, follow me," he grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers together. It was out of a unexpected impulse, but it felt very natural, like their hands were meant to fit each others.

They walked in silence, and not once did they break apart. Even when they order their ice cream they still held onto to each other. As they sat down is when Wendy spoke up, "If you don't mind maybe you can let go now? I like to use both of my hands when I eat my ice cream."

"Now that's strange... you would rather eat your food than hold my hand. You mustn't be like all the other girls."

Wendy was already stuffing her mouth, "Yeah I get that a lot, and haven't you ever met a girl that doesn't love love or what?"

"No, not as much as you do," and he chuckled looking at her.

She swallowed then looked up at him, "Then they're weeeeeird... what do-do I have something on my face?," she was bright red as she saw the way he looked at her. It was the same look she saw in the dream or whatever it was.

"Hmm? Oh yeah you do,'' he spaced out for a second then went light pink, "Can I kiss you?"

She went another shade of red, and tried to speak, but before she could his lips were already on hers. His mouth was warm and moist, it also had the taste of cookies and cream. His tongue glided under her lower lip sending sparks in her stomach.

Before he pulled back he slightly bit her lip, then said, "There, I got it."

"T-thanks," Her heart was racing that it was hard to breathe.

"Yeah, well Wens you need to stop thanking me."

The shop door opened, and someone walked to them, "What the hell Mest! You said that you weren't going to be here this semester! Then I find you with her!"

Wendy was startled at the sudden yelling, as Doranbolt had a look of annoyance and anger on his face, "Don't call me by that name again, and I only said that to get rid of you. Why would anyone want you?"

Not only was the girl Wendy just met shocked, but she was too. How could he easily kiss her but say something like to another girl. She was right he was just a flirt, and she has to get to her next class soon. She didn't know why she wanted to cry or why her heart felt torn, but she didn't come to college early for this. Getting up she quickly left, but her tears were left on the table, then she remembered he had her textbook. She didn't dar go back for it, because she didn't want to face him, and she still didn't understand why she felt this way. She hurried into a building taking the stairs to her class when suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

She still had tears falling and it made her mad, "Let me go!"

"Wens please, stop. Wendy STOP!...Just listen to me please. I'm begging you please.''

Wendy went still as she heard the cracking in his voice. Why would he be like this? Why was he here? Did he feel the same way, and was that why his voice seems like he's about to cry? She was going to be late again if she stood there any longer. Wrenching her arm away she ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Wendy, I'm sorry! I already broke up with her last month! Wendy I love you! The moment I saw you, I knew what love at first sight meant! Please just listen to me! Wens, your textbook!''

She didn't stop even when she heard what he said she kept going, and vanished into the hall.

He wanted to follow her, but something told him to wait, which he did by the stairs. Soon he got impatient, and started to walk down the hallway looking through each classroom door as he did. He felt disgusted with himself and cursed at himself for saying the things he did in front of her. During times like this he became the world's biggest idiot, and always tried to fix what happened. After a few minutes he finally found the room to Wendy's class, and she was sitting in the back of the room. From what he could see it looked like she was trying her best to keep it together and work, but it didn't happen. The look she had on her face hurt him more ways than one, damn he felt like a jerk. It was another hour that he waited there for her class to end when the door opened, and she walked out. Her eyes were swollen from the tears, and she had her head down, but he still saw her face from where he sat on the ground. She rubbed her face then she finally saw him sitting on the ground.

He was still holding on tight to her textbook as he looked up at her with guilty eyes, "I'm so so sooo sorry Wendy, I mean it. I'm a jerk, and a big idiot. I should've told you about her I'm sorry. Look I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I knew you my whole life. The moment I saw your face something inside of me clicked. So, please forgive me. I don't know why, but I love you, and I couldn't stop if I tried."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, so she wasn't the only one with the same feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been so long since I last updated this series, but I finally did so here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this one, and please do review your favorite part I should be updating this soon as I have a lot more time on my hands to write now. (Also if you guys haven't noticed Wendy is very smart since she graduated so early and on her SAT she only lost 7 points, just to let you know.) I had to fixed this chapter since there was some big mistakes... sorry guys.

Chapter 3

After he finished talking, she had another flash back of them together, and she saw her childhood friends with them too.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! DON'T GO EATING RANDOM FLAMES!"

"Yes Lucy.. I promise I won't do that anymore... ugh my stomach."

Wendy watched as the couple bickered, until someone put a ice cream cone in her face.

"Here you go sweetness, just the way you like it. Are they still fighting over the whole train thing?"

She instantly grabbed the ice cream cone, "Thank you love, and yeah they are, but its more of Lucy beating on Natsu."

Doranbolt put his arms around Wendy as he said, "Well, that's love for you," then chuckled.

The Natsu and Lucy she knew weren't together, but they acted the same way as she saw in the flash back. she could never put her finger on these flash backs, because they felt like it was her memories, but at the same time it felt like it wasn't hers.

Then she suddenly felt dizzy as she felt arms around her, "Wendy! are you okay? Where's your dorm room? I'll take you back there.

Doranbolt was supporting her weight as they walked out the building. Once he got the front doors open she pushed him away steading herself. She started walking away, then turned around looking at him, "It's this way."

Wendy didn't know what to say since everything happened so fast in just one day. More exciting things happened in one day than it did her whole life. She was the shy type that never really talked to anyone, but coming to this school she wasn't expecting something like to happen. She only thought of the dull and ordinary college life that she would've had, but now there was the most handsome guy she ever met behind her watching over her. She didn't know what she was thinking, but now he was following her back to her dorm.

Going up the stairs she could hear his steps behind her. She knew, but she didn't know how she knew, the familiar sound of his footsteps from anywhere. She was feeling sick to her stomach for some reason.

Doranbolt had been watching her the whole way there, and noticed that she started to sway little while she walked.

He grabbed her arm before she could trip, "Wens you okay? You get some rest… I put a lot of stress on you. I'm sorry."

Opening the door she looked at him tiredly, "I'm not sure, but I am pretty tired. Its okay I overreacted in more ways than one. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She closed the door before he could anything. She found some aspirin in her bathroom, and took two, then flopped on the bed already fast asleep.

Was this a dream? Or is this a memory? Where is this at?

Cana and Lucy were both leaning over Wendy as she tried to shake off a groggy feeling.

"Wendy Its me Lucy and Cana. Do you remember anything?"

She groaned as she got up, "Where am I? Where's Mest?"

Cana looked at Lucy weird as she tried to find a way to explain, "Wendy.. He isn't here.. Instead we found you.."

Wendy was confused what did she mean, "What are you talking about? Where's mest?"

Lucy rubbed Wendy's back as she talked, "Wendy, you went missing a few months ago.. Mest did everything he could to find you, then one day he stopped coming to the guild, everyone got worried so we came over hoping to find him here. No one answered the door so we asked the landlord to open the door, and we found you on the floor here."

Hot tears suddenly rolled down her face, none of this makes sense, he would never leave her to be alone. Not like this, not ever, he must be looking for her, she just has to wait. She sobbed into Lucy's shoulder. Where was he?

Wendy jumped up from her sleep crying, she looked around her room. She was still in her regular clothes, and she dragged herself out of bed to change. Once she laid back down she saw the clock read four o' clock. She has more time to sleep thankfully, and she closed her eyes again.

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door, and opened it to see Doranbolt standing there with a worried look.

He held a small bag in his hand, "Morning, I was worried so I brought some medicine, and some food."

He watched as she ate the rest of the food he got her, then she spoke up, "Thank you, I'll be getting ready now so you can wait here I shouldn't be too long."

She was glad he had came to see her, since she wasn't sure she could make to class on her own, or even make herself breakfast. She felt much better now that she was taking a hot shower, but her head still felt a little foggy.

Doranbolt had went to see her on impulse, but he didn't feel right after he heard her shower turn on. Taking a deep breathe he thought about what he should do to make up for what he did to Wendy, but first they need to leave soon if they want to make it to class. Wendy popped around the corner stuffing something into her bag. Looking at her he noticed her complexion looked better but she was still didn't look so good.

They had walked to class in silence, and even now they still weren't talking at the last part of class. He had noticed that once she sat down she spaced and never once touched her notebook or even opened it. For once in his life he took notes just for her, once the class was dismissed he slide what he wrote down for her into her notebook. At this point he was seriously worried that he might end up getting a heart attack soon if she didn't say anything.

"Wendy, class is over… Come on I'll buy lunch before I leave… Weeendy?"

She cleared her throat, and smiled at him, "I would like that, and I'm sorry I was thinking about something. I didn't even write down anything either… Great."

The tension that had built up in his chest was finally released as he patted her head, "I'm the one that's sorry for what I did to you. I'm really and truly am. So I'll buy you anything you want for lunch and walk you to your next class afterwards. From now on I'll be here when you need me to make up for what I did."

Wendy didn't fully know what her dream meant last night, but she did know she loved Doranbolt more than once with all her heart, so she was going to make the most of it. Because she felt like somewhere deep, deep down she was going to lose him again sooner or later.

She giggled, "If that's the case then you have to pay for all my meals for now on."

He was happy she was smiling again, it hurt him too much to see her the way she was this morning.


End file.
